


Wicked

by Polomonkey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: Prince Arthur charitably visits a poor condemned magic user in the dungeons. After all, Merlin is a helpless innocent... right?





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for h/c bingo prompt 'rape/non con' and [this kink meme prompt](https://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/1108.html?thread=77396#t77396), but not as dark as the tags make it sound!

****Arthur knew he shouldn’t but he felt sorry for the prisoners sometimes. It was a miserable fate, condemned to death for some small display of magic; their last night on earth spent in a cold damp cell. The King would have been furious if he knew, but Arthur occasionally went down there to offer a bit of food and comfort, maybe a blanket or two if he could sneak one in.  
  
Tonight was no exception. He’d seen the pale, dark haired man being dragged down to the cells earlier and had heard from Leon that the man’s crime had been merely to magically light a fire to cook his meat in the woods. Unfortunately for the man, a knight had been passing by and he’d been dragged back to face Uther’s wrath.  
  
The man had looked so miserable that Arthur had vowed to order extra food for dinner and bring it down to him. Such a sweet faced innocent deserved a little consideration before he went to his death on the morrow.  
  
He approached the cell with no trouble from the guards, and the man looked up in surprise as Arthur drew near.  
  
“Aren’t you the prince?”  
  
“That I am.”  
  
“Am I in more trouble?”  
  
“No,” Arthur said, raising his hands reassuringly. “I bring comfort.”  
  
He unpacked the satchel he had smuggled in.  
  
“I brought you food,” Arthur said, holding out the cheese and grapes. The man gave him a wan smile.  
  
“Not hungry.”  
  
“Thirsty? I could get you wine?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“There must be something I can do,” Arthur said, touched by the man’s despondency. “Something to comfort you. A last request.”  
  
“Sire-”  
  
“Please, call me Arthur.”  
  
The man smiled a little at that.  
  
“My name is Merlin.”  
  
It suited him. Arthur smiled benevolently.  
  
“Merlin, name what you desire and you shall have it, within reason.”  
  
Merlin looked up at Arthur through his lashes, then ducked his head, blushing.  
  
“I… I’m too embarrassed.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Arthur said firmly.  
  
“Well it’s just that… that… I’m a virgin,” Merlin finished in a rush.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I was waiting for the right time and now there is no more time,” Merlin wailed. “I don’t want to go to my grave untouched, sire. Please help me. Please.”  
  
Arthur already knew he was going to be a better ruler than his father. He would serve all of his citizen’s needs, both great and small, and what was Merlin if not one of his neediest citizens right now?  
  
“I will help you,” Arthur said magnanimously.  
  
Merlin’s eyes lit up.  
  
“Oh thank you, sire, thank you.”  
  
Arthur drew the cell key from his pocket and opened the door. He did not fear that Merlin would try to escape, Arthur would have easily overpowered him. He closed and locked the cell door and gestured towards the rough straw pallet.  
  
“How would you like it?”  
  
Merlin chewed his lip.  
  
“I have no experience, sire, you’ll have to show me.”  
  
Arthur felt his breeches tighten a little.  
  
“I will,” he promised, leading Merlin manfully to the bed. “Lie down on your back.”  
  
Merlin did so nervously.  
  
Arthur approached slowly, running a hand down Merlin’s arm.  
  
“Don’t be scared,” he whispered. “I’ll be gentle.”  
  
He tugged down Merlin’s breeches, and then his undergarment. As almost an afterthought he pulled off his tunic too. Naked, the boy was delicious, with a well sized and delectable cock. Arthur took a firm grasp of it and Merlin gasped loudly.  
  
“Sire!”  
  
“Relax, Merlin,” Arthur directed. “Give yourself over to pleasure.”  
  
He wished he had a little oil on hand but no matter, he could ease the way himself. Arthur lifted Merlin’s legs and applied his tongue expertly to Merlin’s hole, teasing the rim with his tongue before flicking it inside.  
  
“Ahh, ahh,” Merlin sighed and Arthur hushed him.  
  
“Just getting you ready.”  
  
He licked and sucked at Merlin’s sweet hole until he was certain the boy would be in no discomfort. He tested this theory with a finger and found Merlin opened up nicely for him.  
  
“I’m going to penetrate you now, Merlin,” he announced and the man nodded eagerly, spreading his legs wide.  
  
“I’m ready, sire. Teach me your ways!”  
  
Arthur thrust into Merlin with a moan, shuddering in pleasure at the hot tightness around his cock. What a fortunate series of events that had led him to this!  
  
He pulled out and slammed back in, enjoying Merlin’s groans of pleasure. It was glorious enough to be the first to pick this beautifully ripe plum, to induct Merlin into the ways of sensuality. It was a great pity Arthur would not be able to enjoy his lithe and responsive body again tomorrow.  
  
Merlin was squirming beneath him, panting with ecstasy, and Arthur reached down to stroke Merlin’s cock in time with his thrusts.  
  
“Oh sire! Oh Arthur!”  
  
To Arthur’s great surprise, Merlin slipped free of Arthur’s cock and then switched their positions, so Arthur was flat on his back. Merlin then climbed back onto Arthur’s cock and began fucking himself skilfully, head thrown back.  
  
He was a fast learner, Arthur supposed. The view was certainly pleasant, the pinkness of Merlin’s nipples, the dark hair trailing down to his bouncing cock.  
  
“You like that, eh?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Merlin breathed out, head still back. “I like it a lot.”  
  
He sucked one finger into his mouth and then released it with a pop.  
  
“Almost like it was my first time all over again.”  
  
“What?” Arthur said and Merlin finally looked down, to reveal a pair of red glowing eyes.  
  
“Fuck!” Arthur shouted, trying to push Merlin off him. But Merlin stayed on, his arse seeming to clench impossibly around Arthur’s cock, trapping it in place.  
  
“What’s the matter, sire? Too much for you to handle?”  
  
Merlin was grinning wide, his eyes still glowing that terrible red. There was only one creature with eyes like that.  
  
“Oh my gods, you’re a fucking succubus,” Arthur gasped.  
  
“Incubus, actually,” Merlin smirked.  
  
“Get off me,” Arthur ordered but Merlin simply ran his nail down Arthur’s chest, pausing to twist one nipple painfully.  
  
“But you said I should give myself over to pleasure. And that’s exactly what I’m doing.”  
  
Despite the sheer horror of the situation, Arthur was still rock hard inside of Merlin.  
  
“Get off me!” he said again but Merlin just laughed.  
  
“Why? You’re still enjoying yourself.”  
  
It was true and Arthur hated that it was true. He was being taken against his will by a demon and somehow it was the most aroused he’d ever been.  
  
Merlin leaned down and nipped at Arthur’s neck lightly.  
  
“You love this.”  
  
“No I don’t-”  
  
Merlin bit down hard and Arthur cried out. It hurt and yet the pain only seemed to amplify his pleasure.  
  
“Nearly there,” Merlin said, fucking himself down on Arthur’s cock in earnest.  
  
It was terrible and it was awful but it was also blindingly good, and when Merlin clenched his hole in a way that could only have been magically aided, Arthur came with a drawn out cry of ecstasy.  
  
He could barely see for several seconds after, and by the time he came back to himself, Merlin was redressing.  
  
“Thanks for the key,” he said, dangling it in front of Arthur.  
  
“Why you-”  
  
Arthur tried to rise from the bed but found his hands were somehow chained to the wall.  
  
“Sorcery!”  
  
“Incubus, remember?” Merlin said in a bored tone.  
  
He fitted the key to the cell door lock.  
  
“Of course I could just magic myself out but why waste the effort?”  
  
Arthur gaped.  
  
“You mean you could have escaped anytime? Why did you even allow yourself to be captured?”  
  
“Why indeed?” Merlin said lasciviously, eyes roaming down Arthur’s body.  
  
“For me?” Arthur stuttered out.  
  
“I heard you liked to pay prisoners a visit down in the cells. I thought I’d see what I could persuade you to do.”  
  
Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Tricked, fucked and bound by a demonic incubus, and all because he heard the prince of Camelot was a good lay.  
  
“Next time I see you-” he began in a threatening tone.  
  
“Would you like to?” Merlin interrupted. “See me again, I mean.”  
  
“I… what?”  
  
“Well you see, I rather enjoyed that.”  
  
Merlin waved a hand at the abandoned grapes and cheese on the floor.  
  
“And honestly, you bringing food to doomed prisoners is rather sweet. I’m quite tempted to swing by again.”  
  
Arthur was completely outraged. After being deceived and assaulted, this base creature really thought he’d agree to a second encounter?  
  
He jumped suddenly to find Merlin had come very close to him, his breath hot on Arthur’s ear.  
  
“What do you say?”  
  
Arthur opened his mouth to say no, absolutely not, how dare Merlin even suggest such a thing...  
  
“My chambers are in the east wing, up the stairs and third door on the left,” was somehow what came out.  
  
“Delicious,” Merlin purred. “Have a restful night, Prince Arthur.”  
  
He waved a hand and Arthur’s breeches shot back up his legs, lacing themselves up as though he had never been indecent at all. Then with a final wink, Merlin slipped through the door and vanished.  
  
Arthur heaved a sigh and resigned himself to an uncomfortable night in the cells.  
  
He’d be ready next time that Merlin came. He’d have him clapped in cold irons and in the cells before the wicked demon could blink.  
  
Probably. Maybe. Unless Merlin could think of something better to do.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
